


Perdiéndote

by LadySvart



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySvart/pseuds/LadySvart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil e Ithiel luchan lado a lado en las fronteras septentrionales de Doriath. Han crecido juntos, pues son primos. Pero al regresar a Menegroth, los sentimientos que han mantenido sepultados en sus corazones aflorarán. Su amor no está permitido, según las leyes de los Eldar, y sus caminos se distancian cada vez más. ¿Podrá su amor triunfar o el deber se impondrá sobre sus corazones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En las fronteras.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería crear una historia basada en la juventud de Thranduil que mostrara lo cálido que puede ser su corazón con la persona a la que ama (claro que sin dejar de lado su característica personalidad) y creo que no todo OC es Mary Sue si se le da la profundidad adecuada al personaje. Espero no haber fallado, pero eso lo juzgarán ustedes. Situé la historia en Doriath por ciertas teorías que indican que pasó su juventud en aquel lugar. Y como vuelvo a repetir, ruego a los Valar no haber creado a una Mary Sue. Pero no puedo juzgarlo yo misma, por lo que también espero sus opiniones.
> 
> Tambien debo mencionar que uso muchas referencias a lugares, asi que para entender a cabalidad la historia les será útil un mapa de Beleriand (Aquí hay uno: http://www.elfenomeno.com/imag/usuarios/5/imagenes_mapas_14.jpg). Si han leído el Silmarillion entenderán el contexto histórico a la perfección, pero si no lo han hecho, de todas formas los hechos narrados son suficientemente independientes de aquella magnífica obra como para comprender la historia.
> 
> Sobre la categoría, la coloqué en LOTR porque aunque se basa en la primera edad los personajes principales no están incluidos en el Silmarillion. Y además planeaba crear una segunda parte desarrollada en la tercera edad, dependiendo de si les agradaba la historia o no.  
> Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo la historia.

_Año 487, Primera Edad del So_ l

Las compañías se reunían alrededor de las fogatas, en las fronteras septentrionales de Doriath. Los guardianes de las fronteras celebraban con júbilo su éxito en la campaña y su regreso a Menegroth. Hasta hace unos pocos meses Dimbar había sido invadida por orcos y el terror regía en las fronteras. Pero gracias a la llegada de Beleg Arco Firme en el momento oportuno, la invasión fue detenida y la amenaza eliminada. Ahora con la llegada del invierno la tranquilidad llegaba a las fronteras y los hombres de Bretil podían sentirse a salvo.

Sin embargo, durante las batallas, cuando el peligro había pasado, Beleg se retiró de las compañías de la frontera sin decir palabra alguna a sus compañeros, desconcertando a la mayoría. Llegó imprevistamente en medio de la campaña y se fue de igual manera, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Alrededor de una de las fogatas se habían sentado un grupo de amigos cercanos de Beleg, y alzaban sus copas en honor al héroe. Ithiel, compañera de batallas de Beleg, se puso de pie y alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a los grupos cercanos:

— Levanten sus copas, hermanos míos. Brindemos por el triunfo del bien sobre el mal. Hoy hemos batido nuestras espadas y hemos enfrentado a la muerte. Hemos arruinado los planes del Enemigo. Pero nuestro triunfo se lo debemos a aquel que no se encuentra ahora entre nosotros. Los veré en 2 semanas, hermanos míos. Disfruten de este breve respiro y renueven sus energías, pues al regresar el campo de batalla estará sediento de la sangre de nuestros enemigos y será nuestro deber saciar su sed. Ahora brindemos por Beleg, nuestro capitán y amigo, por una batalla bien librada y por el regreso pacífico a nuestros hogares.

Todos frente a la fogata alzaron sus copas y brindaron por el ausente héroe. Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, estaba entre ellos. Lucía una reluciente armadura plateada que reflejaba la luz de la fogata. Llevaba el cabello dorado suelto sobre la espalda y sonreía a sus compañeros. Alzó su copa junto a los demás y bebió de ella. Vio a Ithiel salir del ruedo, por lo que silenciosamente la siguió. Cuando Ithiel recorrió cierta distancia, Thranduil le habló desde atrás, sacándola de su ensimismamiento:

— Pensé que incluirías palabras de elogio para mí también, Ithiel.

— ¿No te basta con todos los elogios y cartas de admiración que te haces a ti mismo, querido primo? —Contestó Ithiel con un tono neutral, mientras se giraba lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos tropezaron con los ojos azules de Thranduil.

— Vamos, si no fuera por mí, estarías rebanada cual pan en el campo de batalla —Thranduil usaba un tono burlón, como un niño que quiere enfurecer a su amigo—. Estas perdiendo tus habilidades, Ithiel.

— Me distraje un maldito segundo, ya te lo agradecí —Ithiel respondió rompiendo su tono neutral y cambiándolo por uno levemente iracundo—. Si me lo vas a repetir por el resto de mis días preferiría yacer rebanada cual pan entre los orcos.

Thranduil dejó escapar una risita, contento, sabiendo que ha logrado provocarla y añade, esta vez con un tono natural:

— Basta de dramatismos. ¿Y por qué estas incluso más malhumorada que de costumbre? —Preguntó mientras examinaba con la mirada el rostro de Ithiel—. Juraría que hasta pareces triste.

— No tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Dímelo de una buena vez, Ithiel. O al menos cambia de ánimos.

Ithiel suspiró. Sabía que si no le decía algo seguiría preguntándole hasta hacerle perder la paciencia. Le respondió:

— Déjame aclarar que no es tristeza, es enojo. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Beleg ha partido en búsqueda de Túrin, no puede haber otro motivo.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa? —Thranduil preguntó desconcertado, restándole importancia al hecho.

— ¿Y a ti no? ¡Thranduil, nuestro capitán está buscando a un autoexiliado! —Ithiel elevó la voz a la vez que se acercaba a Thranduil, para dar más énfasis en lo que decía—. Necesitamos su ayuda en la frontera, pero él está muy ocupado intentando convencer a Turin de que lo más razonable es volver a Doriath. ¡Pero a Túrin no le interesa lo razonable! ¡Es impulsivo e imprudente! ¡Y su única brújula para distinguir lo razonable ha sido influenciada por su irascible y monumental orgullo! —El enojo era palpable en las últimas palabras de Ithiel.

Thranduil no sabía si reír o abofetearla para que se tranquilice. No podía evitarlo y una suave sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

— ¿Te oyes a ti misma? ¿Tú hablas de orgullo? Es más, ahora que lo pienso ambos tienen mucho en común. Un temperamento terrible y un orgullo desmedido.

— Pero no soy impulsiva. Me enfado, pero prefiero callar lo que pienso o siento. Solo lo digo ahora porque hablo a solas contigo —Ithiel se tranquilizaba, parecía recuperar la cordura tras un instante de locura. Luego añadió, tratando de suprimir la tensión anterior—. Además, tú tampoco me puedes juzgar. Tu ego es tan grande que ni Ungoliat podría devorarlo.

Thranduil rió. Tomándola por el brazo, le dijo con tono suave y risueño:

— Vamos, es hora de descansar, comienzas a decir incoherencias.

— No necesito que me digas qué hacer —Ithiel intentaba sonar alegre, pero su rostro mostraba un extraño abatimiento—. Voy a dar unas vueltas por el arroyo, regreso pronto —se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar—. Solo necesito un poco de paz.

Thranduil la miraba avanzar, sabía que al margen de que la partida de Beleg le molestaba, había algo más. Algo que Ithiel no se atrevía a confesar.

Regresó al campamento, pensando en la causa de la sombra que cubría el ánimo de Ithiel, el cual por lo general era más estoico y animado. Analizando la situación, de lo único de lo que podría sospechar era del regreso a Menegroth. Si bien la casa de Oropher, en Menegroth, era el hogar de Ithiel desde que ella era una niña cuando sus padres fallecieron, Thranduil estaba seguro de que a Ithiel jamás le agradó aquel lugar.

 


	2. Amargo regreso a Menegroth

Odiaba Menegroth. Ese no era su hogar. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Su padre fue un sinda, hermano de Oropher. Su madre una noldo, súbdita de Finrod. Y ella había heredado tanto la apariencia como el carácter de su parentela materna. Sus cabellos eran negros y su carácter era firme y orgulloso. Le gustaba la sinceridad y odiaba que se anduvieran con rodeos, formalismos e hipocresía. Sin embargo, había heredado el amor por la música y por el bosque, características de los sindar.

Y Menegroth le resultaba artificial, falsa. No por sus paredes y bóvedas de piedra, más bien por sus habitantes. La mayoría de los miembros de la corte de Thingol era falsa y banal, y ella se veía forzada a convivir con ellos, pues Oropher era pariente de la familia real, al igual que Celeborn. Ithiel no era ajena al poco amor allí que sentían por los noldor y por los edain. Tal vez los prejuicios contra los edain habían disminuido después del matrimonio de Beren y Lúthien, pero no era así en el caso de los prejuicios contra los noldor. No podía evitar sentirse observada, oír risitas burlonas y murmuraciones al pasar por los pasillos de Menegroth. Aún después de tantos años se sentía como una forastera indeseada a la que los demás miraban por encima del hombro. Por lo menos Saeros había perecido, y aunque no le enorgullecía aceptarlo, era una de las pocas cosas por las que estaba agradecida a Túrin.

Por supuesto, no todos en Menegroth actuaban así, mucho menos fuera de Menegroth. Ithiel tenía buenas memorias de su vida antes de su llegada a Menegroth. Antes de que sus padres murieran, ella vivía en el Bosque de Neldoreth, en las cercanías del río Esgalduin. Fueron sus años más dichosos, corriendo entre los bosques y trepando sobre los árboles, cantando y riendo con otros niños a la luz de las fogatas y durmiendo bajo las estrellas sobre la hierba en los claros en verano.

Lo más cercano a aquellos días eran los días que pasaba en campaña en las fronteras. La camaradería en las compañías le recordaba mucho a aquellos lejanos días, habiendo forjado en sus años de servicio amistades mucho más estrechas que las que había hecho durante su larga estancia en Menegroth. El campo de batalla se convirtió en su nuevo hogar, ir a Menegroth ahora le parecía ir al destierro.

Pero su estancia solo duraría unos pocos días, eso era un alivio. Solo iba a Menegroth para acompañar a Thranduil y para presentarse a cierta ceremonia de bienvenida, dedicada a un pariente de Celeborn, para complacer a Oropher. Después de todo, Oropher la había acogido en su hogar y le había brindado los mismos privilegios que a una hija. Y Thranduil...

— ¡Ithiel! ¿Podrías volver a la Tierra Media? —La voz de Thranduil la sacó de su abstracción, provocándole un sobresalto—. Estoy seguro de que tu fëa ya está en Valinor y que ante mí solo tengo un cuerpo sin alma.

— ¡Thranduil, casi me matas del susto! —Reclamó Ithiel—. ¡Pude caer del caballo! —Suspiró. Luego, más calmada preguntó— ¿Qué quieres?

Thranduil cabalgaba a su lado, le sonreía pícaramente, manteniendo aquella mirada traviesa y a la vez arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

— Te estaba llamando desde hace un largo rato, pero al ver que no respondías decidí comprobar por mí mismo si seguías respirando.

Ithiel permaneció en silencio.

— No te ves nada bien —señaló Thranduil, sinceramente preocupado.

— No es nada, no dormí bien anoche —comentó Ithiel, aparentando despreocupación. Trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación— ¿La reunión en palacio para presentar nuestros respetos a Thingol será en cuanto lleguemos?

— No. Será 4 horas después, si llegamos antes del mediodía. Inmediatamente después se realizará la celebración de bienvenida a la familia de Galenorod en el salón principal. Lleva tus mejores galas, Ithiel —añadió a esas últimas palabras un tono burlesco. Sabía cuánto le molestaba a Ithiel la singular competencia en la corte por ver quién usaba los trajes más costosos y elaborados. Cambió de tema al percibir la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Ithiel—. He oído de muy buena fuente que por motivo del regreso de la parentela de Celeborn se probarán los mejores vinos de toda Beleriand. No te puedes quejar.

— Más bien, tú no te puedes quejar.

Thranduil suspiró. Cuando el humor de Ithiel se ensombrecía de esa manera era un verdadero problema.

— Vamos, Ithiel. ¿Qué necesitas para alejar ese mal ánimo?

— ¿En serio quieres saber? —Preguntó Ithiel, con cierta duda sobre si debía expresar lo que quería.

— ¿No confías en mí? —Thranduil la miraba a los ojos, intentando comprender la maraña de emociones dentro de Ithiel.

— Hace tiempo que no vamos a acampar al río —comentó Ithiel, con inseguridad, pero con el esbozo de una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

— ¿Acampar en el río? Pues no lo hacemos desde que éramos niños —el comentario burlón de Thranduil provocó que la sonrisa muriera en los labios de Ithiel. Thranduil se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido—. Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal. Me agrada la idea. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

— En cuanto podamos librarnos de toda la diplomacia que nos espera en la ciudad.

— De acuerdo —dijo Thranduil, retomando su tono de voz juguetón y despreocupado—. Cabalgaremos bajo las estrellas, haremos una fogata, beberemos hasta el amanecer...

— Thranduil, deja el vino para las jornadas sociales de la corte. Para eso sí que se necesita perder la conciencia.

Thranduil rió entre dientes. Sabía que a Ithiel le molestaban esas reuniones, pero tal vez había subestimado su desprecio.

Aun con todas las bromas y comentarios, no podía evitar notar cierta pesadez y desgano en Ithiel. Quiso atribuirle ese estado al viaje, pero no se convencía del todo.

El viaje prosiguió, un poco más silencioso que de costumbre.

Al llegar a Menegroth, Oropher les dio la bienvenida. El viaje había durado más de lo previsto, por lo que solo les quedaban 2 horas antes de presentarse ante Thingol y la corte.

Ithiel se dirigió a sus aposentos. Contaba con tiempo apenas suficiente para tomar un baño rápido y arreglarse. Era un fastidio pero no tenía otra opción. Al entrar en su habitación encontró unas hermosas túnicas de seda bordadas con plata sobre su cama.

— Thranduil... — el nombre escapó de sus labios, sorprendida y resignada a usar el traje que evidentemente le había enviado su perfeccionista primo.

El gusto de Thranduil por los lujos y la elegancia era conocido en Menegroth, al igual que su gusto por las fiestas y el buen vino. Seguramente le había enviado aquellas prendas a Ithiel para que no desentone con toda la fastuosidad que usaría Thranduil. Después de todo, él había nacido para lo sofisticado y suntuoso. Siendo de noble ascendencia no podía esperarse menos. Siempre tan lleno de vida, con un porte tan elegante y una mirada altiva. Ithiel, bajo otras circunstancias, lo habría odiado. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que siendo tan diferentes el uno del otro fueran tan cercanos?

Claro, si algo admiraba de Thranduil, eso era su costumbre de decir siempre lo que pensaba, fuera bueno o malo. Jamás se andaba con rodeos, cortesías fingidas o hipocresías. No, a él no le importaba lo que pensaran de él por decir o comportarse de cierta forma si eso era lo que él sentía correcto. Thranduil era un espíritu libre, y ella lo admiraba por ello.

¿Solo lo admiraba? No, sería incorrecto decirlo de esa manera. Ella lo quería, realmente lo quería. Habían pasado tantos años juntos que ya no recordaba cómo era vivir sin él a su lado. Y a veces estos pensamientos asustaban a Ithiel.

¿Qué sentía por Thranduil realmente? ¿Podía darle nombre? Temía responder a esa pregunta. Y esta pregunta surgía en su mente cada vez que se sorprendía a sí misma pensando más de lo debido en su querido primo. Pues eso eran: primo y prima. Entre los Eldar era inconcebible la sola idea de una unión entre parientes tan cercanos. Era extraño, retorcido, anormal.

¿Pero acaso Ithiel no estaba fuera de toda regla sobre lo normal? Su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho cada vez que pensamientos de esa clase llenaban su mente. Y últimamente eran muy constantes. Durante los últimos días de la campaña, cuando Thranduil tenía algún gesto afectuoso con ella (algo natural considerando su parentesco) Ithiel se perturbaba. A veces la sensación era tan extraña y embargadora que se veía forzada inconscientemente a poner una barrera de silencio entre ambos o incluso a responder más fríamente que de costumbre. A veces le sorprendía a ella misma su actitud a la defensiva, pero no sabía por qué se sentía y reaccionaba así. O en realidad sí lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Faltaba media hora para la reunión cuando Oropher tocó su puerta.

— Ithiel, debo hablar contigo.

 


	3. Una petición inesperada.

Oropher estaba ante su puerta. Estaba ataviado con una costosa túnica carmesí con bordados en plata y con el cabello rubio suelto sobre su espalda y enmarcando un rostro pálido adornado por unos ojos azules. Era muy parecido a Thranduil físicamente, pero la diferencia de temperamentos entre ambos era evidente, sintiéndose Thranduil más inclinado a las risas, comentarios sarcásticos y la diversión que Oropher.

La mirada de Oropher era apacible, pero por su tono de voz, Ithiel dedujo que quería hablar con ella de algo serio.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —Ithiel titubeaba— ¿Hice algo mal?

— Me preguntas si hiciste algo mal, pero si tú misma no lo sabes, ¿cómo podría saberlo yo? —Oropher sonrió sin dejar de lado esa formalidad con la que solía tratar a Ithiel— No vengo a regañarte. Vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?

Oropher asintió. Dio unos pasos al interior de la habitación, examinándola, para luego regresar la mirada a Ithiel.

— Sabes que Galenorod, hermano de Celeborn, y su familia han regresado a Menegroth. Son descendientes de Elmo y son muy apreciados por Thingol. Emlinil es su hija, y cuando ustedes la vean comprobarán que los rumores sobre su radiante belleza son informes fieles.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que ver con ello? —preguntó Ithiel, confundida.

— Es mi deseo que Thranduil y Emlinil se casen —las palabras de Oropher fueron acompañadas por una mirada enérgica y un tono autoritario, como si se tratase de un rey que ordena a sus vasallos.

Ithiel sintió un nudo en la garganta con la declaración de Oropher. La amargura comenzó a inundar su pecho. No pudo evitar que el color abandonara su rostro y que su expresión fuese de completo asombro. Pero, consciente de que no debía mostrarse alterada por ello, ocultó el dolor y la rabia que dichas palabras le habían causado. Oropher prosiguió, con la mirada fija en ella:

— Es por eso que necesito tu apoyo. No creo que Thranduil esté pensando en el matrimonio, pero debería. Ya está en edad de tomar esposa, y no podría haber nadie mejor que la encantadora Emlinil. —Hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió, con la voz más baja, como aquel que da una advertencia o amenaza secreta—. Además, es probable que con ello se establezca. Su lugar no está en las fronteras o en el campo de batalla —su voz se teñía de amargura—. Pertenece a esta ciudad, eso es lo que quiero para él. Aun cuando no acepte casarse con Emlinil, podría buscar a alguien más entre la corte.

Ithiel sentía su sangre hervir. Apretaba entre sus dedos su túnica, intentando controlarse para no salir gritando de la habitación. Sentía una opresión cada vez mayor en su pecho y apenas podía respirar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con anegar sus ojos, pero se resistía a ser vista de manera tan humillante. Miraba al suelo, esquivando la mirada de Oropher.

Oropher le dio la espalda, caminó hacia la puerta, se dio vuelta para ver a Ithiel y con un tono diplomático dijo:

— Tú y Thranduil son muy cercanos, creo que valoraría el consejo viniendo de ti. ¿Cuento con tu ayuda? —Nuevamente el pedido sonó más como una orden.

— Aprecio que haya cuidado de mí, Oropher. —Ithiel hablaba lento, temiendo que se escuchara temblor en su voz, temblor que ya invadía su cuerpo— Pero no puedo obligar a Thranduil a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, no creo que nadie pueda tener tanta influencia sobre su juicio y decisiones. Pero hablaré con él del tema, se lo aseguro.

Dicho esto, Oropher salió de las habitaciones de Ithiel, no muy satisfecho.

Ithiel cerró la puerta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender en torrentes por sus mejillas. Se deslizó sobre la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo. Lloró por un largo tiempo, amargamente, sintiéndose devastada y perdida.

Thranduil se alejaba cada vez más de ella, cada día sus caminos se distanciaban más. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, ambos eran muy distintos y algo entre ellos jamás sería aceptado, pero eso no disminuía el dolor. Y ahora, cuando estaba segura de que jamás podrían estar juntos, podía ser honesta consigo misma y aceptar lo que había callado tanto tiempo por temor: amaba a Thranduil. Lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y más que a la vida misma. Y por ese mismo amor, aun cuando le doliera, si su felicidad estaba lejos de ella, debía aceptarlo.

Durante la cena, Thranduil hablaba muy animadamente con los presentes en la mesa. A su derecha estaba su padre, a su izquierda se hallaba Galenorod y frente a él, la radiante Emlinil. Ithiel se hallaba a la derecha de Oropher, el cual había dispuesto que la ubicación fuese aquella.

Ithiel no participó en absoluto en la conversación, y ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que se decía en ella. Su mente divagaba, repetía una y otra vez lo que Oropher le había dicho y cuando sus ojos se posaban en Emlinil no podía evitar aceptar que era realmente bella. "Solo Lúthien podría superarla en belleza", pensaba. Sus cabellos dorados parecían propios de una Vanya, largas pestañas enmarcaban su mirada luminosa. Su rostro era reflejo de inocencia y candidez. Y no podía negar que al menos no le había lanzado mirada alguna de desprecio, como solían hacer algunos altivos sindar durante las celebraciones. O al menos no lo había hecho aún. Le costaba y le dolía admitirlo, pero sin decirle todavía una sola palabra a Thranduil sobre las intenciones de su padre, él había estado muy atento con Emlinil toda la noche. Su ánimo se ensombreció incluso más cuando escuchó a Thranduil reír ante un comentario de Emlinil. Vio la sonrisa que él le dedicó y sintió un profundo dolor. Para ella era evidente que a Thranduil le agradaba Emlinil, incluso parecía gustarle.

Movida por la necesidad de liberar algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a nublarle la visión, se puso de pie silenciosamente y se escabulló hacia los pasillos. Necesitaba aire fresco, un lugar solitario donde poder desfogar todo su dolor.

Caminó con paso rápido, pudo notar a algunos rumorear sobre el estado en el que iba, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora. Caminó hasta llegar a una estancia en donde no había nadie. La estancia era adornada por una pequeña cascada artificial, cuyas aguas se reunían en un estanque de piedra bellamente labrado. Se sentó en el borde del estanque y comenzó a llorar en silencio, ya no tan intensamente como cuando estaba en sus habitaciones. Se sintió enferma y con ganas de huir de Menegroth y no regresar. Después de un largo rato al borde del estanque decidió volver a sus habitaciones. No sería prudente regresar a la fiesta con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y tampoco tenía ánimo alguno para regresar y seguir contemplando aquél espectáculo. Caminó en silencio, esta vez más calmadamente, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, sumida en reflexiones.

Pasaba a través de un pasillo poco iluminado cuando, ignorando los pasos detrás de ella, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia sí.

— ¿A qué maldito lugar fuiste, Ithiel? Te he estado buscando por horas —Thranduil le reprochó. Ithiel se sacudía de su agarre y esquivaba su mirada.

— Thranduil, yo... solo...—la luz de las lámparas iluminó difusamente el rostro lloroso de Ithiel. Thranduil se alarmó.

— ¿Has llorado? Por Eru, ¿qué sucede?

— No es nada, no he llorado —Ithiel, al verse descubierta titubeaba y forcejeaba de nuevo, tratando de escapar. Solo logró que Thranduil la arrinconara contra la pared para evitar su huida. La luz ahora le daba del todo en el rostro.

— Tus ojos están enrojecidos y tus mejillas aún están húmedas —señaló Thranduil después de pasar su pálida mano sobre el rostro de Ithiel.

Ithiel se sentía cada vez más avergonzada por su humillante situación. Necesitaba escapar.

— Por favor, solo déjame ir. Estoy cansada...—empujaba a Thranduil para que le permitiera irse, pero Thranduil seguía impidiéndole moverse, con sus brazos sujetándola por los hombros y con su cuerpo como una muralla rodeándola—. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Estoy harta de esta maldita ciudad!

— Otra vez con eso... —Thanduil comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Lanzándole una mirada acusadora le reprochó— Siempre te quejas de que no encajas aquí, pero no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo. Te quejas de que te miran con desprecio pero tú también los juzgas con dureza.

— Cierra la boca, idiota —dijo Ithiel, iracunda.

— Te rodeas de una muralla impenetrable, evitas que se acerquen a ti. Siento...—Thranduil desvió la mirada, su voz parecía desvanecerse en sus labios. Susurró, con tristeza en su voz— siento que incluso me estas sacando de tu vida.

— Thranduil...—la ira que se había ido acumulando en su interior con los reproches de Thranduil fue desvaneciéndose con aquellas últimas palabras. La forma en que Thranduil lo dijo le parecía insólita. Pocas veces había visto a Thranduil realmente triste y saberse culpable de hacerle sentir mal fue como un cubo de agua fría. Thranduil prosiguió, mirándola a los ojos, con voz suave:

— ¿Desde cuándo hay secretos entre tú y yo? ¿Desde cuándo nos convertimos en perfectos extraños?

Había sido egoísta. Había estado pensando todo el tiempo en cómo ella se sentía y no había pensado en cómo su actitud negativa perjudicaba a los demás. Se sentía terrible. Abrazó a Thranduil, sin poder controlarse.

— Perdóname. Lo siento — susurraba, sinceramente apenada, al oído de Thranduil mientras lo abrazaba—. Te lo compensaré, pero hoy me siento realmente mal. —Rompió el abrazo para ver a Thranduil— Hablemos de esto mañana.

— Hagamos algo juntos. ¿Qué te parece si acampamos en el río, como habíamos planeado? Incluso podríamos ir de caza.

— Me parece una excelente idea, amigo mío.

— Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación. En el estado que estas, siento que podrías cometer una locura —dijo Thranduil, con una tonalidad exagerada y teatral.

— No seas tan dramático.

 


	4. Felicidad efímera en corazones atormentados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Este nuevo capítulo intentaba ser romántico, pero no sé cómo me salió :'( para eso necesito de vuestras críticas.

— Nunca vi a quendi más lento en toda Arda. Si deseas ganar tienes que superarme —dijo Thranduil, montado sobre su caballo, esquivando árboles mientras iba en persecución de un ciervo.

— ¡Tramposo! ¡Tomaste un atajo! Eso no es válido —respondió Ithiel al reto de Thranduil, cabalgando detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo.

— Tú también haces trampa. Deja las excusas y alcánzame.

Cabalgaban detrás de un perro de caza. Seguía a un ciervo escurridizo, ágil y veloz. Pero se dedicaron a discutir tanto en el camino que pronto perdieron de vista al perro. Ahora iban en búsqueda de ambos.

Se encontraban en los bosques al sur del río Esgalduin, en Region. El lugar había sido elegido por Thranduil, pues él conocía la zona mejor que Ithiel, debido a que ella había vivido en su niñez en Neldoreth, al norte del río. Después de un largo rato buscando al perro y al ciervo, a Thranduil se le ocurrió algo. Conocía una caída de agua cercana al lugar donde se hallaban. La cascada no era muy alta pero sí caudalosa, desembocaban sus aguas de forma tal que formaban una especie de laguna lo suficientemente profunda como para nadar, luego el caudal seguía su curso hasta llegar al río Esgalduin. Pero él tenía en mente algo más divertido. Bajó de su caballo y le dijo a Ithiel:

— Los perdimos por discutir. Pero esa discusión era absurda. Para saber quién es más veloz debemos hacer una competencia a pie. ¿Te atreves? —retó Thranduil, a la vez que una sonrisa soberbia se apoderaba de sus labios.

— ¿Para qué competir? —Dijo Ithiel, imitando el tono de voz burlón de su primo, mientras bajaba de su caballo—. Volverás a hacer trampa. Además yo soy más veloz que tú, niño de cuna dorada —dijo estas últimas palabras con escarnio, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, aceptando el reto—. Solía correr por los bosques cuando tú apenas te atrevías a pasear entre las rosas en los jardines de Menegroth.

Thranduil soltó una risita ante sus comentarios. Le devolvió una mirada retórica, que no distaba mucho de una mirada provocativa, y le respondió:

— Pero yo tengo sangre sinda en mis venas. Tú, bonita noldo, no perteneces al bosque.

— Te daré una lección, rubia. ¿Cuál es tu reto?

— Alcánzame si puedes.

Dicho esto, Thranduil corrió sin previo aviso. Ithiel comenzó a seguirlo mientras le gritaba "¡Tramposo!" una y otra vez. Thranduil corría a la cabeza. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Ithiel, no podía alcanzarlo. Cuando Thranduil llegó al río que alimentaba la caída de agua, aceleró el paso y se perdió entre los arbustos. Ithiel lo perdió de vista por completo. Lo llamaba pero Thranduil, que estaba oculto entre los arbustos, guardaba silencio mientras la observaba. Ithiel miraba a todos lados, buscándolo. Se detuvo un instante cerca a la orilla del río, contemplando el agua precipitarse hasta la laguna, la cual se hallaba a unos 3 metros de profundidad desde donde se ubicaba Ithiel. Thranduil, a toda velocidad se acercó a ella y, agarrándola firmemente de la cintura, saltó a la laguna. Cayeron ambos, Thranduil riendo e Ithiel gritando por la sorpresa. Al llegar al agua, Ithiel se deshizo del agarre de Thranduil, el cual no paraba de reír, y lo golpeó en la espalda y brazos, con una expresión de espanto al principio y luego siendo vencida por la risa. Salieron de la laguna empapados, arrastrándose y riéndose. Ithiel se dejó caer sobre el césped, y Thranduil reptó hasta donde yacía ella. Thranduil la miró, ambos aun riendo, y luego se dejó caer a su lado.

— No puedes negar que fue divertido —dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

— Casi me matas del susto —dijo Ithiel, en medio de risas, quitándole la seriedad a sus palabras—. Maldito estúpido.

— Vaya, había olvidado que puedes sonreír.

Ithiel le dedicó una mirada cargada de afecto, de esas que solía darle cuando eran más jóvenes. Thranduil se sintió al fin en paz, había comenzado a creer que Ithiel se estaba alejando de él. Incluso sospechaba que le desagradaba su compañía, pero aquella mirada disipó sus dudas sobre ello y abrió la puerta a nuevas interrogantes. ¿Por qué se había mostrado tan distante y triste durante estos últimos meses?

Thranduil tenía una sospecha, pero el pensar en ello le perturbaba. Pensaba que su ánimo podría deberse a la ausencia de Beleg, pero pensar en ello llegaba a molestarle. Ithiel siempre había mostrado su aprecio y admiración a Beleg como compañero de batalla, pero Thranduil temía que fuese algo más que camaradería lo que Ithiel sentía por Beleg. Todos en la frontera sabían que Beleg y Túrin eran mucho más que compañeros de batalla. Thranduil pensaba que Ithiel se sentía apesadumbrada por amar sin esperanzas a Beleg. Esto molestaba a Thranduil y a la vez sentía que estaba mal que le molestara.

Después de toda una jornada, entre discusiones y risas, se sentaron ante una fogata. Habían cazado finalmente a un ciervo y no se les ocurrió mejor lugar para acampar que junto a la cascada. Sus caballos y el perro de caza también habían sido conducidos al lugar. Después de cenar, abrieron una botella de vino y bebieron junto al fuego, sentados uno al lado del otro, cubiertos por una manta.

— Esta cascada es llamada Ringnen entre los habitantes de Region. No es muy conocida.

— No me sorprende, no hay camino afirmado que conduzca hacia aquí. Pero es un bello lugar. ¡Y vaya que el agua es fría!

— Hay una historia acerca de este lugar. Mi padre me la contó cuando vinimos aquí, mucho antes de conocerte. Se dice que una doncella, tras haber amado y haber perdido, deambuló por el bosque, sin rumbo, hasta que llegó a la caída de agua. Extasiada con la belleza del lugar se quedó dormida sobre la hierba, agotada. Un cazador venía persiguiendo a un lobo y el destino lo condujo en su persecución hasta la cascada. Mató al animal poco antes de que se abalanzara sobre la doncella indefensa, yaciente sobre el césped. Dicen que cuando ambos se miraron se llenaron de paz y jamás se separaron el uno del otro. Habían encontrado finalmente al compañero de sus vidas. Desde entonces se dice que si te extravías y llegas al lago el destino conducirá a ti al amor de tu vida.

Ithiel guardó silencio. Luego, envalentonada por el vino, preguntó:

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en el matrimonio?

— ¿De qué hablas? —la pregunta desconcertaba a Thranduil.

— Te pregunto si alguna vez has pensado en casarte —repitió Ithiel, titubeante ante el espinoso tema que se proponía tocar—. ¿Has amado alguna vez?

— ¡No me digas que tú piensas hacerlo! —Thranduil se alarmó. Ithiel no podría estar pensando en casarse, ¿o sí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó Ithiel, visiblemente incómoda y ruborizada por el giro que Thranduil le dio a la conversación—. Solo quiero saber qué piensas.

Thranduil no creyó lo que Ithiel dijo, pero de todas formas contestó:

— Nunca antes pensé en ello. Es decir, creo que no estoy listo para ello. Tú tampoco lo estás, Ithiel —le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche, la cual Ithiel prefirió ignorar.

— Pero, algún día, tendrás que hacerlo —Ithiel intentaba sonar persuasiva y conciliadora, esperando que su querido primo no hiciera otro comentario refiriéndose a ella—. ¿No te atrae la idea de formar una familia con la persona a la que amas?

— Pero no lo deseo aún. Es decir, no me imagino casándome con nadie.

— Tal vez no has conocido aun a la persona correcta.

— ¿Tú sí? —Dijo Thranduil, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz, y con mucho recelo en su voz—. Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia.

— ¡Basta ya! —Ithiel perdió la paciencia, decidió que lo mejor sería hablarle sin rodeos—. Te diré por qué te lo preguntaba. Hablé con tu padre y...

— ¡¿Le dijiste que querías casarte?! —exclamó Thranduil, sin poder evitar expresar sus sospechas y temores.

— ¡No! Deja de interrumpir y escucha —Ithiel suspiró. No se imaginó que sería tan difícil hablar con él—. En realidad, él habló conmigo, sobre ti. Él desea que te establezcas en Menegroth y que contraigas matrimonio. Sabes que a él nunca le agradó que fueras conmigo a las fronteras. Y estoy segura de que tú también preferirías quedarte en Menegroth.

Thranduil guardó silencio unos instantes. Desvió la mirada hacia el fuego. Luego dijo:

— Si no fuera por mí, hace mucho te habría perdido —Ithiel pensó que, como de costumbre, Thranduil se refería a que él le había cubierto la espalda en combate durante sus primeros meses en la frontera. Pero Thranduil se refería a algo más: si él no hubiera ido con ella a las fronteras, su amistad se hubiera deteriorado con la distancia y el tiempo. Pero con el tiempo juntos en campaña, su lazo se había hecho cada vez más fuerte.

— Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí —le dijo Ithiel mientras le sonreía—. Y por eso ahora siento que debo devolverte el favor. Quiero que seas feliz y creo que para ello debes seguir el consejo de tu padre.

— Es solo que... no había pensado antes en el matrimonio.

— ¿No te gustaría encontrar una compañera?

— ¿Para qué la necesito? —Le dijo Thranduil, lanzándole una mirada divertida, intentando romper la tensión del momento—. Te tengo a ti. Contigo discuto y peleo lo suficiente.

— Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de compañerismo. Y no estas siendo sincero conmigo... —dudó sobre decir lo que pensaba, pero finalmente lo dijo— Emlinil te gusta, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Thranduil, sorprendido por la afirmación de su prima—. No, es decir, —dijo, titubeando— es agradable pero no la conozco tanto como para ello.

— Oropher desea que ambos se comprometan.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Thranduil, sumamente sorprendido, a punto de levantarse, pero Ithiel lo retuvo en su lugar, tomándolo del brazo.

— No hoy ni mañana. Con el tiempo... —le costaba hablar del tema, pero Ithiel no tenía opción— Deberías... intentar conocerla mejor —dijo, finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Thranduil guardó silencio. Desvió la mirada, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Era consciente de que debía acatar la voluntad de su padre, eso era lo que se acostumbraba. Pero había algo más en juego, algo que temía reconocer.

— Debo pensarlo —dijo Thranduil, después de un largo silencio—. Pero no dejaré las fronteras. Todavía eres muy torpe para estar por allí sola —bromeó Thranduil.

— Te lo agradezco, querido amigo —dijo Ithiel, riendo.

Ithiel enlazó sus dedos con los de Thanduil. Thranduil sintió su corazón agitarse en su pecho y el calor embargarlo.

— Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, cuando te necesite estarás allí, a mi lado.

— Te lo prometo.

Contemplaron el fuego en silencio. Pronto Ithiel se quedó dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Thranduil, por lo que él tuvo que recostarla suavemente sobre el césped, y la contempló mientras descansaba. No deseaba dejarla. Habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que ahora no se imaginaba la vida lejos de ella. No había pensado jamás en el matrimonio porque simplemente se imaginó, sin saber por qué, que ambos pasarían sus vidas juntos. Ithiel siempre había estado junto a él y Thranduil comenzaba a pensar en ella como "alguien suyo". Le molestaba en sobremanera la idea de que ella amara a Beleg o a cualquier otro. Esperaba que nunca llegara el día en que alguien se atreviera a apartarla de su lado.

Ahora ella estaba a su lado, yaciente sobre el suelo, y el vino comenzaba a desinhibir a Thranduil. Tomó el cabello oscuro de Ithiel entre sus dedos, jugueteo con él. Desde que tenía memoria le había gustado esa oscura melena. Aproximó su rostro al de Ithiel. Paseó sus dedos por él. Y sin pensarlo siquiera, prodigó un par de besos en su mejilla derecha y besó sus labios con un suave toque. Ithiel no despertó.

Thranduil se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto, no estaba permitido. Eran primos, los Eldar no pueden pensar en el amor con parientes tan cercanos. Se apartó de Ithiel. La vergüenza lo invadió. ¿Qué pensaría Ithiel de él si se enteraba de sus retorcidos sentimientos? Se apartaría de él, sin duda. Lo odiaría.

No, no podía permitir que ella lo supiera. ¿O tal vez ella ya lo sospechaba? ¿Por ello se habría mostrado tan esquiva y fría con él últimamente, intentando que toda pasión que Thranduil sintiera pereciera? Pero eso no explicaba por qué la había encontrado llorando en los pasillos. Algo le ocultaba.

Una vez su madre le dijo: "Los pensamientos ocultos se convierten en fantasmas." ¿Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido esos sentimientos en su interior, ocultos, esperando manifestarse en el momento más crítico?

Ahora esos fantasmas amenazaban con apartarla de su lado. No, no permitiría que ella supiera que él la amaba de esa manera. Si con negar sus afectos mantenía a Ithiel cerca de él, él lo haría.

La contempló una vez más, con afecto. La amaba, todo este tiempo la había amado. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, no importaba que estuvieran en las fronteras en batallas interminables o que estuvieran en lujosos palacios de piedra o que estuvieran en los bosques de Doriath durmiendo bajo las estrellas, si ella estaba a su lado, él era feliz.

Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Ithiel, si eso impedía que se apartara de él. Aceptaría la voluntad de su padre, desposaría a Emlinil algún día. Pero jamás aceptaría apartarse de Ithiel. Si permanecer a su lado implicaba mirarla castamente a la distancia, lo aceptaría. Podría casarse por obligación, pero su corazón viviría apegado a Ithiel, su amada Ithiel. Y así lo haría. Después de todo, ¿no es verdad que los quendi aman solo una vez?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Siguen allí? Felicidades, eso quiere decir que tienen insomnio jeje. Espero no haberlos dormido con tanto drama y narración omnisciente y monologo interno. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Huyendo del dolor, huyendo del amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regresé! Estoy ante ustedes con un capítulo cortito. Por desgracia vengo a matar el romance, no me odien, pero así son las cosas. Recuerden que Legolas es todo un sinda y tiene ese noble y dulce temperamento que cautiva corazones, y es tan rubio. Adivinen quién será su madre... Evidentemente no es Ithiel "orgullosa noldo". Bueno, les dejo el capítulo.

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno. Thranduil los había pasado en la entera compañía de Emlinil. Los momentos que compartieron en el bosque de Region habían llenado de esperanza y felicidad el corazón de Ithiel, pues Thranduil parecía resistirse a la idea de casarse con Emlinil. Pero en cuanto llegaron a Menegroth, a la mañana siguiente, Thranduil buscó a Emlinil y desde entonces pasó los días en su compañía en banquetes y paseos. Su corazón se llenó de rabia, se sintió herida y engañada con falsas promesas de eterna amistad.

Pero, sin importar cuanto le doliera, lo correcto era que Thranduil buscara la felicidad, lejos de sus brazos. Sintió una puñalada en el corazón al imaginarse a Thranduil saciando su sed de amor en los brazos de Emlinil y besando la boca casta de la hija de Galenorod. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Emlinil era lo que Thranduil necesitaba: tan llena de vida, hermosa y de buena cuna. Parecía que Thranduil se sentía feliz a su lado, a juzgar por la manera en que Ithiel los había visto intercambiar sonrisas durante aquellos días.

Por ello se obligaba a usar una máscara de tranquilidad y apacibilidad delante de Thranduil y su padre, pues desde que vio el dolor en los ojos de Thranduil cuando le dijo que sentía que se estaba apartando de él, decidió no exteriorizar su pesar para no lastimar a Thranduil más.

Deseaba apartar sus pensamientos de tan dolorosas posibilidades. Por ello se dirigió a las herrerías de Menegroth, a solicitar los servicios de los habilísimos Naugrim (llamados por los Edain enanos) que habitaban en las Herrerías Profundas. Su armadura y su espada necesitaban atención y era mejor que ocupara su mente en los preparativos para su partida a las fronteras. Había escuchado que la situación se había enfriado y posiblemente ya no necesitaban su ayuda, pero todo parecía mejor que pasar un instante más de lo necesario contemplando a Thranduil a la distancia mientras él le entregaba su corazón a alguien más. Sabía que esto era el principio del fin y estaba casi segura de que Thranduil pronto dejaría de acompañarla en las campañas. Debía ser fuerte y aceptar la decisión de Thranduil y no tomarlo como una ofensa personal.

Al llegar a las herrerías y hacer un trato con los Naugrim, el destino quiso que se topara con unos antiguos compañeros de batalla: Dinemben y Luinrusc. Venían del suroeste con noticias.

— El Yelmo—Dragón ha sido visto luchando contra las fuerzas del enemigo en Amon Rûdh, y Beleg Cúthalion lo acompaña —dijo Luinrusc—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Ithiel?

— Que he juzgado mal a Túrin —respondió Ithiel—. Todo este tiempo pensé que huía de Doriath movido por el orgullo. Ahora veo que su propósito era salir de la inercia en la que están sumidas las fuerzas de Doriath. Y el más juicioso entre nosotros, Beleg, se ha unido a su causa.

— Sí, nuestros hombres duermen apaciblemente, guardados por los poderes de Melian, mientras fuera de nuestras fronteras el caos gobierna —dijo Dinemben, mostrándose indignado por la situación.

— Nuestro hermanos, los Hijos Menores de Ilúvatar, están dispuestos a pelear en la medida que sus limitaciones se lo permiten —añadió Luinrusc, con solemnidad—. ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Nos seguiremos ocultando?

— Nunca más, mis amigos —respondió Ithiel, enérgicamente—. Hemos pasado nuestras vidas enteras tras las fronteras de Doriath, y el rey mismo se oculta en cuevas como lo harían las ratas —la amargura estaba presente en su voz, no temía manifestar su desagrado por Thingol.

— ¡Ithiel! Ten un poco de cuidado —le reprochó Luinrusc—. Baja la voz, podrían oírnos. Y lo que ahora necesitamos es discreción.

— Hemos planeado partir, al este, donde los orcos plagan la tierra —añadió Dinemben—. Nuestros hermanos, los Laiquendi, habitan rodeados de peligros en Ossiriand. Allí, los hijos de Feanor también han buscado refugio, después de su derrota en Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Defienden las tierras orientales, pero sus fuerzas son reducidas y requieren de nuestra ayuda para limpiar la tierra de la infección que Morgoth ha desatado sobre ella. ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

Ithiel meditó en la propuesta. Quería hacer algo más que defender las fronteras. Quería emular a Túrin y a Beleg y luchar por alguien más que por el pueblo acaudalado y sobreprotegido de Doriath. Había muchos otros pueblos que no contaban con tantos privilegios cono Doriath y que necesitaban que blandieran espadas en su defensa. Y, sobre todo, le parecía cobarde y egoísta la posición neutral que había tomado Thingol en las guerras.

— Nuestro pueblo ha visto el incendio del bosque y ha corrido a ocultarse en la cabaña del leñador. No tardará el fuego en tocar sus puertas, lo quieran o no —afirmó Ithiel—. Iré con ustedes.

Dicho esto, pasaron toda la tarde planificando el viaje. Partirían en 2 días, bajo la excusa de visitar a la familia de Dinemben, que vivía en el sur de Doriath. Cruzarían la frontera y se dirigirían al este, a las tierras de Ossiriand. Al llegar al oeste del río Gelion, cerca de la desembocadura del río Thalos, se reunirían con Gaeriel y Hethurin, amigos de Luinrusc que se habían unido a las defensas de Ossiriand tiempo atrás. Cuando la noche cayó, habiendo quedado los planes establecidos, se despidió de Dinemben y Luinrusc y se dirigió a casa de Oropher. Solo cuando estuvo sola, fue conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba por abandonar furtivamente Doriath para unirse a la defensa de Ossiriand junto a los hijos de Feanor. Eso se consideraría traición. Jamás podría volver a Doriath, lo cual implicaba jamás volver a ver a Thranduil. Pero los planes estaban hechos, el deber llamaba y era imposible no responder al llamado sin sentirse negligente y egoísta. Porque si se quedaba en Doriath solo por estar junto a Thranduil demostraría egoísmo y cobardía.

Pero, por otra parte, tal vez la cobardía realmente la movía a actuar, inconscientemente. Los últimos días al lado de Thranduil habían sido una tortura, al estar contemplando cómo él le prodigaba su amor a Emlinil. ¿Huía de su dolor? ¿Era realmente su decisión de abandonar Doriath motivada por la llamada del deber o era esta acción una máscara y una protección para un corazón hedonista que huye del rechazo? Ithiel no era una heroína, no, era simplemente una criatura de la tierra que sentía y sufría, como todos los hijos de Ilúvatar. Y deseaba hallar sentido a su existencia, una razón de ser, forjándose un destino y un nombre en batalla. Intentando que alguna de sus acciones moldee la historia de Arda.

A Ithiel no se le dificultó usar una vez más la careta de tranquilidad que había utilizado todos esos días frente a Oropher y Thranduil cuando les informó que deseaba viajar con Luinrusc a casa de Dinemben en el sur. Habló lo menos posible acerca del viaje. Sus respuestas vagas no dejaron satisfecha la curiosidad de Oropher, mas no la de Thranduil.

Pronto, demasiado pronto a los ojos de Ithiel, llegó el momento de partir. Se despidió de Oropher y de sus pocos amigos en Menegroth. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de Thranduil, quien había insistido en acompañarla hasta las afueras de Menegroth, Ithiel sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor agudo en el pecho. Esta sería la última vez que lo vería, la última vez que oiría su voz. Sin poder sostener más la máscara de apacibilidad, su rostro reflejó su pena.

Thranduil también se sentía perturbado con aquel viaje. Sentía como si hubiera llegado al final de algo, como si un cambio se aproximara. Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, donde esperaban a unos pocos metros de distancia los compañeros de viaje de Ithiel, la duda invadió a Thranduil.

— Volverás, ¿verdad?—sus palabras parecían más una súplica que una pregunta.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres,—la pregunta alarmó a Ithiel— por supuesto que volveré. Espérame en Menegroth, no partas a la frontera sin mí.

Ithiel sabía que Thranduil sospechaba algo. No debía permitir que tuviera alguna sospecha, pues podría seguirlos y descubrir el plan. Tenía que hacer algo para darle la falsa seguridad de que volvería.

— Quiero que guardes algo por mí, hasta que regrese —Ithiel se quitó del cuello el colgante que su madre le había dado cuando vivían en Neldoreth. Era una pequeña figura de ébano con una estrella de 8 puntas labrada en una de sus caras—. Sabes muy bien que jamás me la quito, pero como parece que temes que me vaya a esfumar de la superficie de Arda, quiero que la guardes mientras estoy lejos. Guardala muy bien, Thranduil. Sabes cuánto aprecio le tengo y te aseguro que volveré a pedírtela... —le costaba mucho desprenderse de aquel colgante, pero no era de lo único de lo que debía, a pesar suyo, separarse. Pero se consoló sabiendo que si Thranduil lo conservaba, al menos tendría una manera de recordarla. Trató de romper la tensión del momento—. Es más, no confío que cuides de ella como se debe, así que mejor póntela de inmediato —dijo esto mientras le colocaba el colgante a Thranduil, rodeándolo con los brazos en el proceso—. Jamás te la saques, hasta que yo vuelva.

Ithiel miró a los ojos a Thranduil y, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, depositó un casto beso en su mejilla.

— Adiós, mi amado amigo —susurró en el oído de Thranduil.

Quiso separarse de él, pero Thranduil la detuvo, abrazándola fuertemente, estrechándola contra él.

— Regresa pronto, o iré por ti.

Ithiel se separó de él, lentamente, tratando de retrasar la inevitable partida. Luego se alejó, para reunirse con sus compañeros de viaje.

El frío invadió a Thranduil al ver desaparecer a Ithiel en el camino.

 


	6. Por seguir a su corazón, Thranduil aprendió una amarga lección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regreso ante ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de este drama. Me he tomado la licencia de hacer sufrir a los personajes. ¡No me odien! Veamos qué pasó con Thranduil después de la partida de Ithiel. El final se acerca...

Los días pasaron, Thranduil pensaba constantemente en Ithiel desde su partida. El sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

Aquel día que pasaron en los bosques de Region le había causado tanta dicha. Estaba seguro de que Ithiel también lo había disfrutado. Aquel día la había sentido tan cerca de él y había aceptado finalmente sus sentimientos por Ithiel. Pero por temor a asustarla si se los revelaba, había decidido amarla en silencio. Aquel día había sido perfecto, y quiso pensar que después de aquel día las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre ellos, volverían a ser amigos y confidentes. Pero, a fin de evitar toda sospecha sobre su amor a Ithiel, había acatado la voluntad de su padre y había comenzado a frecuentar a Emlinil.

Thranduil supuso que con ello estaba garantizado que Ithiel no sospechara de su amor y que su relación volvería a la normalidad, pero eso no pasó. Cada día la veía más y más distante. Ithiel lucía indiferente ante sus ojos. No parecía triste, pero ya no era la misma, la relación entre ellos ya no era la misma. Se comportaba de manera aceptable, pero con apatía. Era como si de un momento a otro todo el afecto que Ithiel pudo haberle tenido se esfumara.

Luego Ithiel le pidió a Oropher que le permitiera viajar al sur. Desde el principio, la idea no le agradó para nada a Thranduil. Ithiel nunca les dio información clara sobre el viaje, y estuvo mucho más taciturna desde aquel día.

Al momento de partir, el rostro de Ithiel reflejaba abatimiento, y el corazón le decía a Thranduil que no le permitiera salir de Menegroth. Pero lo permitió.

La tercera noche tras la partida de Ithiel, Thranduil y Oropher se hallaban en compañía de Galenorod y su hija Emlinil en una de las muchas fiestas de la corte. Thranduil se sentía incómodo, no dejaba de pensar en Ithiel. Emlinil platicaba con él, pero no lograba que se concentrata en palabra alguna que ella decía. Su mente y su corazón estaban muy lejos de los salones de Menegroth.

— ¿A dónde ha ido Ithiel? —dijo Emlinil, captando la atención de Thranduil. Como si despertara de una larga ensoñación, volvió su mirada a Emlinil, desconcertado.

— Fue rumbo al sur, con algunos amigos —respondió finalmente tras unos instantes de duda, a la vez que tomaba un poco de vino.

— Debiste acompañarla —añadió Emlinil, despreocupadamente—. Aunque creo que tus pensamientos ya la acompañan. Toda la noche has pensado en ella, ¿verdad?

La afirmación de Emlinil sorprendió sumamente a Thranduil, provocando que casi se ahogara con el vino.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mientras tosía. El rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada a su copa, jugando con ella entre sus manos— Por supuesto que no.

— No intentes engañarme. —Emlinil le quitó la copa de las manos a Thranduil, forzándolo a mirarla. Prosiguió, con serenidad, como si estuviera simplemente describiendo una verdad fundamental— Los he observado todos estos días. Cuando estas junto a ella todo te parece agradable, no dejas de sonreír a todos, eres feliz. Cuando ella está ausente, te moderas un poco más, luces más reservado, pero mantienes tu temperamento. Pero desde que ella se fue, ¡apenas te reconozco! Parece que estoy conversando con un fantasma.

Thranduil permaneció en silencio, reflexionando en las palabras de Emlinil. No se había dado cuenta de lo evidente de su comportamiento. Se había negado en parte a aceptar que la partida de Ithiel lo afectaba tanto, pues lo consideraba un poco infantil, pero Emlinil acababa de demostrarle lo contrario. ¿No es esa la naturaleza del amor? ¿Anhelar y regocijarse con la presencia del ser amado y angustiarse en su ausencia?

— ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó finalmente Thranduil.

— Ve a donde ella. Creo que lo necesitas.

Emlinil no pudo evitar ver al hijo de Oropher con ternura, y un poco de compasión. Sabía por experiencia propia lo que significaba amar a alguien y jamás poder unir su vida con aquella persona. En las altas clases sociales los matrimonios solían realizarse con fines políticos y por voluntad de los padres. Y eso afectaba de manera dolorosa a más de uno, y solía separar corazones que se amaban con intensidad. Tal y como le había pasado a Emlinil antes de llegar a Menegroth.

Sin dar explicación alguna a los presentes, Thranduil salió del banquete en dirección a los establos. Tomó a su caballo y partió al sur, en búsqueda de su amada prima.

Cabalgó sin tregua por los bosques de Region, pues llevaba 3 días de viaje de desventaja. Recordaba vagamente la localización de la casa de Dinemben en las fronteras del sur, esperaba que realmente se dirigieran allí. Después de todo, si deseaban ir a algún otro lugar, aquella podría ser una parada oportuna para reunir provisiones para un viaje mayor. Al llegar al lugar, cerca al río Aros, se le informó que los viajeros habían cruzado el río hace tan solo unas horas, hacia el este. Thranduil los siguió. Halló indicios en el camino, al otro lado del río. Supuso que los viajeros estaban siendo descuidados por confiar en que nadie sospechaba de sus verdaderos planes. Los alcanzó finalmente cerca de la medianoche.

Ithiel, Dinemben y Luinrusc estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, Thranduil los observaba desde los arbustos. Vio que Ithiel y Dinemben dormían y que solo Luinrusc permanecía despierto, haciendo la guardia. Se acercó muy lentamente a Luinrusc, por la espalda, con la espada desenvainada en la mano. Cuando Luinrusc giró, Thranduil lo amenazó con la espada.

— Solo quiero hablar con Ithiel —demandó Thranduil, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

Dinemben e Ithiel despertaron. Ithiel estaba horrorizada. Thranduil los había hallado fuera de las fronteras de Doriath, era evidente que él sabía que escapaban. Se levantó y se acercó a Thranduil. Dinemben trató de detenerla, pero Ithiel le dijo:

— No se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien. A Thranduil le confiaría sin dudarlo mi vida.

Dicho esto, avanzó hacia Thranduil. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Thranduil la sujetó por el brazo y se la llevó, perdiéndose la imagen de ambos entre los arboles ante la mirada atenta de Luinrusc y Dinemben.

Thranduil avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad, arrastrando consigo a Ithiel, mientras ella le ordenaba que se detuviera. Llegaron hasta donde Thranduil había dejado su caballo. Ante los forcejeos de Ithiel para liberarse, Thranduil finalmente habló, a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros y la acercaba a sí:

— Volverás conmigo a Menegroth. ¡Jamás debí permitir que salieras de allí! —Thranduil le lanzaba una mirada penetrante y decidida al decirle estas palabras. Ithiel se perturbó, tuvo miedo, pero no quiso doblegarse.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó, desesperada, intentando soltarse del agarre de Thranduil— ¡He tomado una decisión!

— ¡¿A dónde planeabas ir?! ¡¿A dónde huías con mentiras?!

— No huía, como hacen algunos. —Usó un tono despectivo en estas palabras. Luego habló con solemnidad— Iba a la batalla. Iba a Ossiriand, a defender Beleriand. ¡Iba a oponer resistencia a los designios del enemigo hasta expirar!

— ¡¿Ibas a unirte a las fuerzas de los hijos de Feänor?! —La ira se arremolinó en el pecho de Thranduil—. Eso es traición. ¡Has traicionado a Doriath y a su gente! ¡Has traicionado a la casa de Oropher, aquel que te ha protegido durante todos estos años! —un leve temblor invadió sus últimas palabras— Me has traicionado...

Ithiel estaba fuera de sí. Se sentía acorralada y no medía sus palabras, en un intento desesperado por escapar de la voluntad de Thranduil de regresar con ella a Menegroth. Habló, llena de amargura:

— Todos ustedes han traicionado a Beleriand con su desidia e indolencia. ¿Pretendes que me quede sentaba a ver como el mundo arde? Partiré lo quieras o no. Beleg y Túrin fueron más valerosos que todos nosotros, ellos ya están enfrentando al enemigo en el oeste.

Al oír el nombre de Beleg, los celos y la inseguridad invadieron el interior de Thranduil. Arrinconó a Ithiel contra un roble, aun sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos. Le ordenó:

— ¡No hables de Beleg! No quiero oír su nombre salir de tus labios jamás. ¡Volverás conmigo, ahora!

— ¡Jamás volveré a Menegroth! —Gritó Ithiel, sacudiéndose una vez más del agarre de Thranduil— ¡Odio a Menegroth! ¡Odio a Thingol y a Oropher! ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te he odiado! —Dicho esto, Thranduil la soltó, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro— Maldigo el día en que nuestros caminos se encontraron, solo me causas dolor... —lágrimas habían comenzado a escapar de los ojos de Ithiel. Al verse libre, comenzó a alejarse de Thranduil.

— Ithiel...— Thranduil la llamó, con la voz quebrada. Se le acercaba lentamente, estirando su mano para intentar tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de decirle.

Pero Ithiel se apartaba de él. Una vez más, para disuadir por completo a Thranduil de llevarla consigo, dijo:

— ¿No lo entiendes? Todo fue una mentira —las lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por el rostro de Ithiel, y su voz se quebraba— Todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora no fue más que una vil mentira. No soy quien crees y no te quiero de la forma en que piensas.

— ¡Maldita sea, ¿de qué hablas?! —Thranduil estaba completamente confundido. Nada de lo que Ithiel decía parecía tener sentido. Sus últimas palabras se sintieron como una estocada en su corazón.

Pero Ithiel deseaba irse ya, así que solo corrió lejos de él mientras le gritaba:

— ¡Solo vete! ¡Vete ya y deja de hacerme daño!

Thranduil sintió su corazón romperse en aquel instante. Salió del lugar rápidamente, antes de que alguien viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a anegar sus ojos, montó su caballo y se perdió entre los árboles. ¿Todo había sido una vil mentira? Se había sentido tan real. Hubiera jurado que Ithiel realmente lo quería. Nada nunca se sintió tan real como el vínculo que los unía. Si eso era mentira, ¿en qué podía confiar? Nada jamás tendría sentido si eso era mentira.

Pero, si ella realmente lo hubiera querido, ¿lo habría abandonado para buscar una efímera gloria en el campo de batalla, al servicio de los Noldor? Nada tenía sentido y nada jamás volvería a tener significado alguno en su corazón. ¿Podría creer en la calidez de un nuevo vínculo sin considerarlo un posible engaño?

No, no sentiría el calor de un nuevo amor en su pecho jamás. Su corazón había muerto aquel invierno, había sido quemado por la llama de su propia pasión y reducido a cenizas.

Así fue como Thranduil aprendió a vivir sin corazón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta bien. ¡Ódienme! Sí, me lo merezco por hacer sufrir así a Thranduil. Este no es el final. Todavía quedan un par de capítulos donde Ithiel se dará cuenta de su error. ¿Podrá solucionar las cosas? ¿O este amor está maldito y es imposible la reconciliación? Ya se enterarán...  
> Cualquier crítica o comentario que me quieran hacer es bienvenido. Estoy iniciándome en los fanfictions así que necesito de la crítica para ver hacia donde debo ir y qué estoy haciendo mal.  
> Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Bye.


	7. Persiguiendo a una mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte de este capítulo (bueno, solo los primeros 6 párrafos) puede ser un poco confuso si no han leído El Silmarillion, por los nombres que empleo, pero basta con saber los siguientes detalles:  
> \- Los hijos de Feänor son: Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin y los gemelos Amrod y Amras.  
> \- Después de la Nirnaeth Arnoediad (La quinta batalla de Beleriand, que ocurrió años antes de la historia) los hijos de Feänor se establecieron en la región de Ossiriand (al sureste de Beleriand), donde también habitaban los laiquendi (elfos que vivían en el bosque, estrechamente relacionados con la naturaleza. Estaban vinculados con los sindar, pues tiempo atrás habían pertenecido al mismo pueblo, los Teleri).  
> \- Los hijos de Feänor están atados por un juramento a recuperar los silmarils (las tres joyas hechas por Feänor), dos de las cuales estan bajo la posesión de Morgoth y la otra la posee Lúthien, hija de Thingol. Este juramento los llevaría a cometer terribles actos.  
> \- Turin y Beleg se encontraban peleando al otro lado de Beleriand, al oeste.
> 
> Teniendo esto claro, entenderán todo. Y si les da pereza memorizar todo eso, les tengo buenas noticias...¡se pueden saltar los primeros 6 párrafos sin problema alguno! XD okno. Sin más enredos, les dejo el capítulo.

En cuanto dejaron Doriath, Ithiel, Dienmben y Luinrusc se vieron inmersos en una batalla tras otra. Los orcos plagaban el este de Beleriand, por lo que el camino hacia el río Gelion les resultó extenuante y sombrío. En las cercanías del río Gelion, algunos laiquendi les prestaron ayuda en las batallas, y entablaron amistad con ellos.

A los pocos días llegaron a la unión entre el río Thalos y el Gelion, donde los esperaban Hethurin y Gaeriel, amigos de Luinrusc. Atravesaron juntos el Gelion y se internaron en Ossiriand, en la región rodeada por el río Ascar en el norte, el río Thalos en el sur, el río Gelion en el oeste y Ered Luin, Las Montañas Azules, en el este.

Gaeriel y Hethurin, quienes ya llevan un largo tiempo viviendo y peleando junto a los laiquendi, los condujeron hasta el campamento de los hijos de Feänor, los cuales conducían y encabezaban los enfrentamientos en la región de Ossiriand. Allí se unieron a las fuerzas menguadas de los noldor.

Ithiel siente una particular curiosidad por los hijos de Feänor. Los admiraba con reverencia y creyó que el destino que los marcaba era un destino glorioso y que sin duda Morgoth caería bajo las espadas de los hijos de Feänor, por lo que eran dignos de ser seguidos. Creyó que al fin había hallado un propósito para esgrimir la espada. Se dedicó enteramente a la batalla, esperando saciar su sed de un propósito y un camino en Ossiriand.

Transcurrió el tiempo, Ithiel, Dinemben, Hethurin, Gaeriel y Luinrusc peleaban junto a las fuerzas noldor contra las huestes enemigas en Amon Ereb, donde Amrod y Amras mantenían una guardia y compañías. Maedhros y Maglor peleaban al oeste de la colina. Cuando los orcos invadieron el norte de la colina, rodeando al grupo, Maedhros y Maglor avanzaron hacia el desafortunado grupo para librarlos del acero enemigo. Peleando lado a lado fue como Ithiel finalmente logró hablar con los hijos de Feänor. Después de la batalla, en el camino de regreso a Ossiriand, les expresó su admiración y su deseo de servirles. Maglor e Ithiel entablaron amistad y en lo sucesivo Ithiel lo frecuentaba.

Cierta tarde, mientras los guerreros se reunían en derredor del fuego, en invierno, llegó la noticia de la muerte de Beleg a los oídos de Ithiel. Habían transcurrido 2 años desde que lo había visto por última vez, poco tiempo ante los ojos de un eldar. El dolor la embargó y lloró amargamente en su tienda la pérdida del valiente guerrero. La tristeza se reflejó en su rostro durante los días sucesivos, y su corazón se sentía perturbado. Si el valiente Beleg, con toda su tenacidad, habilidad y valor había caído en batalla antes de dejar una huella significativa detrás de sí, ¿qué podría hacer ella, una ordinaria quendi sin rumbo, sin hogar y sin poder? ¿Podría hacer algo contra la voluntad del enemigo de Arda? Su única esperanza yacía en los hijos de Feänor, esperaba que el peso del juramento que los ataba los llevara a destruir a Morgoth. Y si ella podía colaborar de manera alguna a tal destino ofreciendo su espada a la voluntad de los hijos de Feänor, lo haría con gusto. Eso era lo que esperaba Ithiel. Pero sus esperanzas la habían cegado. El corazón de los hijos de Feänor había sido intoxicado por el ardiente anhelo de poseer los Silmarils. Y todo aquel que representara un obstáculo a su voluntad perecería bajo el furor de sus espadas.

.*—*—*

Thranduil, al regresar a Menegroth sufrió un cambio sumamente perceptible en su temperamento. Sus características vivacidad y alegría fueron ensombrecidas por un extraño mal humor y melancolía. Era cada vez más frío y reservado, a veces resultaba incluso sarcástico y despectivo. Solo con personas realmente cercanas se mostraba aun alegre y divertido.

Frecuentó a Emlinil, ella se convirtió en su amiga y confidente. Luego de un tiempo se comprometieron. Ambos se tenían aprecio, pero al principio su relación se parecía más a la de dos buenos amigos que a la de dos novios. Cada uno arrastraba en su corazón las dolorosas memorias de un antiguo amor frustrado por el destino. Al fin y al cabo, fue la voluntad de sus padres lo que motivó el compromiso. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue fortaleciendo su relación, pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos y poco a poco Emlinil ganó un lugar especial corazón de Thranduil.

Cierta mañana, Thranduil salió a cabalgar al bosque de Region. Esa mañana su espíritu estaba abatido y su semblante era sombrío. La noche anterior había soñado con ella. La había visto en sus sueños, rememorando un día de su niñez, rodeándole con sus brazos, diciéndole cuánto lo quería y que jamás lo dejaría solo. ¡Cuán falsas habían sido las palabras de amor que Ithiel le había prodigado durante todo ese tiempo juntos! ¿Alguna vez lo había querido, o solo había sido un medio para un fin durante toda su vida? El descanso no le había servido, pues su mente estaba abrumada por las memorias, la ira y un profundo dolor. Por ello, aun pese a tener ciertos deberes, se abstuvo de actividad alguna y dedicó aquella mañana a sí mismo. Quería despejar su mente de todas las sombras que se erguían sobre él y que amenazaban con hacerle perder la razón.

Cabalgó un buen rato, hasta hallar unos bellos prados en las cercanías del camino. Bajo de su caballo y descansó sobre ellos, aprovechando la sombra que unos arbustos le daban. Cerró los ojos mientras oía a las hojas mecerse en sus ramas por el viento. Descansó así durante casi una hora, perdiéndose en los murmullos de Arda, apartando por breves instantes toda sombra de su marchito amor que nublaba su ánimo. Pero al cabo de aquel tiempo, un tropel en la distancia lo apartó de su ensimismamiento. El tropel se hizo más cercano y unas voces lo acompañaban. Luego, los caballos detuvieron su marcha y sus jinetes descendieron de ellos ruidosamente, continuando con su conversación. Thranduil se irguió de sobre su improvisado lecho, con la intención de retirarse del lugar, lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes era compañía. Los arbustos que le habían proporcionado sombra ahora servían de barrera entre los jinetes y él, así que pensó que podría salir del lugar sin tener que ver a los inoportunos visitantes.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Dijo una voz, con mucha duda y desconfianza— Es una acusación grave.

Mientras se disponía a irse, sin intención alguna prestó atención a lo que dichas voces hablaban. La voz le resultó familiar a Thranduil. Le parecía haberla oído antes en Menegroth, y no se equivocaba.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —respondió otra voz, con un tono altanero y despectivo— visité a unos parientes en Ossiriand cuando vi a esa ramera noldo —Ante aquellas palabras despectivas, Thranduil sospechó que hablaban de Ithiel. Desistió de partir y prestó atención al diálogo — ¡Y pensar que hace solo unos años compartíamos lugar con ella a la mesa de Thingol! Me estremezco al pensar que semejante arpía estaba a nuestro lado.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que viste exactamente, Cereb? —preguntó la primera voz, con mucho recelo, sin dar crédito a la escandalosa afirmación de su amigo.

— La vi salir de una de las tiendas de los hijos de Feänor —pronunció aquel nombre con desprecio y aversión—, al levantar el alba. Los vi reír y partir juntos. Seguramente duerme con alguno de ellos, si es que no lo hace con todos.

Dicha afirmación fue como una estocada en el corazón de Thranduil. ¡No podía ser cierto! Ithiel jamás haría tal cosa. Él la conocía bien... o eso creía. La duda comenzó a germinar en su interior.

— Vamos, eso no es prueba de nada —dijo su amigo, rodando los ojos ante tal hipótesis. Cereb parecía construir castillos sobre nubes— Pudo pasar la noche con ellos sin necesidad de...

— ¿No lo ves? —interrumpió Cereb con impaciencia, apresurándose a sacar conclusiones— ella huyó a Ossiriand para concretar su romance. Abandonó a su pueblo por un revolcón en las sabanas de esos arrogantes asesinos noldor.

Thranduil no se contuvo más. ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! Salió abruptamente de su escondite entre el follaje. Furioso, desenvainó su espada y amenazó a Cereb.

— ¡Como te atreves... tú, maldita alimaña de lengua ponzoñosa...!

— ¡Suéltame, Thranduil! He dicho la verdad —dijo Cereb con altanería, sorprendido pero no intimidado, pues poseía igual rango que el hijo de Oropher.

— Cálmense ya. —dijo el acompañante de Cereb, interponiéndose entre Thranduil y Cereb para evitar que el hijo de Oropher degollara a su amigo. Cereb a su vez, viéndose protegido por su amigo, logró desenvainar su espada. Sintiéndose seguro ahora, prosiguió con el mortal discurso ante la mirada furibunda de Thranduil:

— Si no quieres creer en mis palabras, no me importa. No me importa porque yo sé lo que vi. ¿O puedes tú decirme donde está tu prima y salvarla del oprobio? —Thranduil miraba con fiereza al sinda que tenía ante sí, pero ante aquella afirmación no pudo evitar desviar levemente la mirada. Este ligero gesto le bastó a Cereb para confirmar que Thranduil conocía el paradero de Ithiel— Veo en tus ojos que tú sabías que ella se hallaba en Ossiriand. ¿Entonces qué es lo que te molesta, si he dicho la verdad? ¡Ah! Ya veo... Te molesta que ella se revuelque con un noldo. ¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿Acaso esa noldo cometía los mismos crímenes contigo? No me sorprendería que...

La furia se desató por completo en Thranduil, y sin importarle si hería al amigo de Cereb, se lanzó a atacarlo. Cereb se defendió como pudo, y solo con ayuda de su amigo logró salir de una sola pieza, evadiendo las estocadas y ataques del hijo de Oropher. Comenzaron a alejarse de Thranduil, pero el hijo de Oropher los perseguía como una tempestad.

— ¡Cálmate, Thranduil! —Suplicaba el discreto amigo de Cereb— ¿Acaso no todos somos los traicionados? Independientemente de sus motivos, ella abandonó el pueblo donde creció para ir a morar en compañía de los asesinos de nuestros hermanos.

Ante aquellas palabras la ira no cesó, pero se desvió a un nuevo objetivo. Al ver que los indiscretos visitantes huían hacia el este sobre sus caballos, subió al suyo y se marchó, presurosamente, rumbo al sur. Cuando hubo perdido de vista el lugar del infortunado encuentro, desaceleró la marcha y se perdió en la tormenta que se desataba en su interior.

Ithiel... La había amado tanto, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, ella había traicionado a su pueblo, lo había traicionado a él. El antiguo amor se tornaba en odio, aversión. ¡Lo hubiera dado todo por verla sonreír, por permanecer a su lado! Incluso aunque tuviera que amarla en silencio, hubiera estado dispuesto a renunciar a su felicidad con tal de conservar la paz de su amada prima. Pero ella lo había dejado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. ¿Amaba a alguien más? ¿Eran sus labios y su cuerpo tocados por algún extraño? ¿Su alma suspiraba por un apasionado encuentro con algún otro? La posibilidad llenaba su corazón de odio. Odio por lo único que había amado. Odio por aquella que le negó su amor. La amaba y la odiaba. Pero el odio ensombrecía todo vestigio de amor.

No dejaba de sentir ese intenso dolor en su pecho y un par de lágrimas descendieron inesperadamente por sus mejillas, pero se contuvo de llorar más, no quería ser débil. ¡Nunca más! Su amor lo había llevado a tan lamentable debilidad. No permitiría jamás que dicho dolor volviera a invadir su alma. Cerraría su corazón, se rodearía de un muro para impedir que nuevas heridas sean infligidas. No volvería a creer en amor o amistad, salvo en una.

Llegó a Menegroth en la tarde, después de un largo vagabundeo por los bosques aledaños. Fue en busca de Emlinil, con el abatimiento marcando su rostro. La encontró sentada en un diván, con el arpa en la mano, tocando una dulce melodía. Al ver a Thranduil ante su puerta, Emlinil se puso de pie y fue a recibirlo, dándole un afectuoso abrazo de bienvenida. Mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, notó al fin que Thranduil no se movía ni correspondía el saludo ni le había dicho palabra alguna. Se apartó de él, para contemplar mejor su rostro.

— ¿Algo pasa, querido amigo?

— No es nada...

Contradiciendo las palabras que salían de sus temblorosos labios, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y comenzaron las lágrimas a brotar de ellos. No pudo contenerse durante más tiempo. Thranduil se derrumbó entonces en los brazos de Emlinil. Ella lo condujo hasta el diván, y por largo rato el rostro de Thranduil se anegó con sus lágrimas, mientras Emlinil le acariciaba el cabello e intentaba consolarlo con dulces palabras.

— ¡La odio! —Por fin dijo, después de un largo silencio. Levantó por fin la mirada, para contemplar a Emlinil— ¡Odio con cada fragmento de mi corazón a Ithiel! Eru me libre de volverla a ver, porque cometería una locura... —la amargura de su voz era palpable. Pero al ver el rostro de Emlinil contemplándolo con ternura y empatía, su tono se dulcificó. Suspirando, prosiguió— Tú, Emlinil, solo tú estás a mi lado ahora, amiga mía... Novia mía... Te amo —Thranduil necesitaba más que nunca su calidez, la abrazó y le susurró— Agradezco a los Valar que hayas llegado a mi vida, estaría perdido sin ti.

Desde aquel día, Thranduil se rehusó a pensar mínimamente en Ithiel. Dirigió todo su afecto a Emlinil. Ambos pasaban largas horas juntos y poco a poco la dulzura de su futura esposa borró el dolor de su corazón.

Se casaron tras un largo compromiso y su matrimonio fue feliz, pues habían desarrollado un extraño afecto el uno por el otro, muy lejos de ese amor romántico e idealizado, más bien un amor realista basado en la amistad que habían forjado y en la comprensión de los sentimientos mutuos, comprendiendo el dolor que oprimía sus almas, amándose a pesar de las heridas que marcaban sus corazones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:  
> Estoy actualizando después de un buen tiempo. Estaba un poco bloqueada y para colmo en parciales DX. Por desgracia (o por fortuna) me vino la "inspiración" de una forma inesperada ayer. Agradezco por toda la "inspiración" a M.S., a quien le dedico este capítulo. En fin, basta de corazones rotos. El capítulo que viene es el último. Ya lo tengo listo y lo subiré en breve. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	8. Es tarde para aceptar que te equivocaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el último capítulo de esta locura. Mi ánimo está sombrío así que: ¡sufrimiento para todos! De acuerdo, ¡Ódienme! Espero que les guste el final o al menos los entretenga un rato.

_Año 505, Primera Edad del Sol._

Corría por los pasillos invadidos y profanados de Menegroth. Habían pasado 18 años desde que abandonó El Reino Escondido. Lo que ahora sus ojos veían distaba mucho de sus memorias. Las risas y la música que antaño llenaban los corredores habían sido reemplazadas por los gritos y el sonido de espadas chocando entre sí. Menegroth estaba siendo destruida y sus habitantes perecían bajo el acero de los noldor. Ithiel corría entre los corredores, encogiéndosele el corazón al contemplar la carnicería que los hijos de Feänor habían desatado en la ciudad.

Meses atrás, cuando supo que el deseo de los hijos de Feänor por poseer los silmarils los movería a empuñar las armas contra los sindar, Ithiel se horrorizó. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error al buscar refugiarse bajo la sombra de la gloria de los noldor. Había abandonado al pueblo que la acogió en su niñez y que, a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, era parte inherente de ella. Se vería obligada a esgrimir la espada contra sus propios hermanos si seguía en aquel camino. Se estremeció ante la idea de semejante acto de traición. Por ello pensó en huir de Ossiriand, huyendo así del enfrentamiento. Pero sabía que tenía que advertir a sus congéneres en Doriath sobre el inminente ataque. Tenía que advertirle a Thranduil. Habían llegado a sus oídos las noticias de su matrimonio con Emlinil años atrás, y al principio creyó que jamás perdonaría su herido corazón aquello. Pero después de muchos años aprendió a sobrellevar los celos y el dolor, considerando que no importaba quien esté al lado de Thranduil si eso le hacía feliz. De todas formas, ella lo abandonó primero al huir de Doriath.

Por ello le envió secretamente numerosas cartas pidiéndole hablar sobre un asunto de mucha urgencia (sabiendo que no podía mencionar mínimamente cosa alguna relacionada con el ataque de los noldor, pues sería demasiado riesgoso). Thranduil siempre rechazó todas sus invitaciones. Ante aquellas negativas, se arriesgó a exponer en una última carta la peligrosa situación de Doriath y el inminente ataque noldor. Thranduil se limitó a escribirle, con palabras ásperas, que no necesitaba la ayuda de la "ramera noldo que piensa que alguna vez fue una sinda".

Sabía que había herido a Thranduil y que él jamás aceptaría su ayuda, movido por el orgullo. Fue entonces cuando decidió no huir, como había hecho siempre: primero huyó del amor y luego del dolor. Esta vez no podía huir del deber. Sabía que Thranduil estaría defendiendo Doriath en batalla, y que por ello se vería forzado a dejar momentáneamente a Emlinil desprotegida junto a las demás nobles de la corte en Menegroth. Ithiel sabía que el ataque de los noldor no dejaría muro alguno en pie, que Doriath quedaría devastada y que todos aquellos que se refugiaran en Las mil cavernas morirían en el asalto de la ciudad. Emlinil era la esposa de Thranduil ahora, Ithiel estaba segura de que él amaba a Emlinil más que a nada en el mundo, o al menos eso era lo que había oído murmurar. Movido por la desolación en su corazón que causaría la muerte de Emlinil, Thranduil podría morir. Ithiel temía por ello, suficientes penas ella misma le había causado a Thranduil, ya no quería verlo sufrir más.

Por eso decidió quedarse entre los noldor, fingir lealtad a los designios de Maedhros y Celegorn. Pensó que de esa forma podría infiltrarse en la batalla y ayudar furtivamente a sus congéneres a escapar de la ciudad. Había traicionado a Doriath y a la casa de Oropher con su huida, ahora debía traicionar a la casa de Feänor y librar del acero noldo a la esposa de Thranduil. Sería doloroso e incómodo, pero debía hacerlo.

Y así lo hizo. En medio del ataque, fue en búsqueda de la hija de Galenorod. Le costaba respirar ante la visión de semejante masacre librada en las estancias de Menegroth. Se vio forzada a esgrimir la espada unas pocas veces contra los sindar que le impedían avanzar y aunque procuró no herirlos gravemente, la necesidad de encontrar lo más pronto posible a Emlinil la forzó a no medir sus ataques en un par de ocasiones.

Después de horas buscándola, la halló refugiada en una habitación, junto con otras mujeres de la corte. El terror se reflejaba en su rostro, permanecía en una especie de estado de aturdimiento y desconcierto. Ithiel entró en la habitación y bajó sus armas, algunas mujeres de la corte la reconocieron, comenzando a llamarle traidora, ramera y noldo malagradecida. Ignorando por completo los insultos, avanzó hacia Emlinil.

— Emlinil, debes venir conmigo y debes confiar en mi —dijo Ithiel con suavidad, intentando inspirarle confianza.

— Huiste hace tanto tiempo de Doriath. ¿Por qué has vuelto y por qué pretendes que huya contigo? —Preguntó Emlinil, sorprendida con su presencia en Menegroth después de tantos años y en medio de tales circunstancias— ¿Acaso no te has unido a los noldor en su empresa?

— He cometido muchos errores. Pero no puedo traicionar a Doriath de esta manera. No he venido a causar la ruina de mi antiguo hogar. Solo vine para librarte de la mano de los desposeídos. Quiero ayudarte a escapar del asedio de la ciudad, a ti y a todo el que esté dispuesto a seguirme.

— ¿Por qué debo confiar en ti, Ithiel? —Preguntó, suspicaz— ¿Por qué muestras esta repentina bondad conmigo, si tú y yo jamás fuimos cercanas?

Ithiel suspiró. Sabía que era digna de desconfianza.

— Eres la esposa de Thranduil, mi querido primo —dijo Ithiel, sin mayor alternativa que decir la verdad (o parte de ella) para lograr credibilidad—. Sé que si algo te pasa él no lo soportaría. Por eso, por el bienestar y la felicidad de Thranduil, es que vengo aquí hoy, pese a que mi corazón me ruega que huya para siempre de Beleriand. Ven conmigo, te doy como garantía mi amor por Thranduil.

Ithiel dijo esto último sin pensar, pero después de meditarlo brevemente, Emlinil tomó esas palabras como garantía, conocedora del gran amor que ambos se habían profesado antaño, pero desconociendo la exacta naturaleza de los sentimientos de Ithiel hacia Thranduil. Pese a las réplicas de la mayoría de las mujeres de la corte, Emlinil fue con Ithiel. Algunas mujeres que no tenían prejuicios imitaron a Emlinil y se unieron a Ithiel en la huida, confiando más en la sagacidad de Emlinil que en las palabras de Ithiel. Se dirigieron al noroeste, escapando por las fronteras de Bretil, dirigiéndose al mar y luego a las desembocaduras del Sirion, siguiendo la costa. El camino que tomaron era largo pero evadía el conflicto completamente. No obstante, tuvieron enfrentamientos con orcos a lo largo del camino, y tuvieron que luchar, pero ninguna de ellas salió gravemente herida.

Fue así como llegaron a las desembocaduras del Sirion después de una travesía que se había prolongado por semanas. Durante ese tiempo Ithiel llegó a estimar a Emlinil, admirando su carácter sencillo y práctico y la sinceridad de sus palabras, virtudes que atribuyó a su formación lejos de Menegroth. Al llegar a la Bahía de Balar, agotadas tras una larga jornada, hallaron a sus congéneres sumidos en condiciones precarias. ¡Los fastuosos atavíos y las risas soberbias habían sido sustituidos por prendas de luto y sollozos de aflicción! Las madres abrazaban a sus niños y lloraban por la pérdida de sus esposos. Aquellos que antaño se sentaban a la mesa del rey con rebosantes copas en sus manos se reunieron entonces alrededor de las fogatas, hambrientos y desprotegidos. La bondad de los elfos de las Falas, quienes los acogieron, ayudó a mitigar mínimamente sus pesares. Pero el recuerdo de su hermosa ciudad devastada y profanada y de sus hermanos y hermanas en el suelo agonizantes les envolvió el arrogante corazón con una nube oscura y pesada.

Ithiel, Emlinil y las demás buscaron refugio en la Bahía de Balar, esperando saber allí noticia alguna sobre Thranduil y encontrarlo finalmente. Ithiel temía lo que sucedería al encontrarlo y se veía tentada a dejar a Emlinil a su suerte desde allí, pero el anhelo por volver a verlo era mayor que sus temores. Ese anhelo le hizo desarrollar la ridícula pequeña esperanza de que al volverse a ver todo quedaría perdonado y olvidado. Pero las cosas jamás son tan sencillas.  
Acamparon en la bahía bajo las estrellas, cerca de los demás refugiados, agotadas y dispuestas a descansar, finalmente "a salvo" de peligro alguno. Ithiel fue a recoger madera para alimentar su pequeña fogata, dejando a Emlinil cuidando la precaria tienda de campaña que les había servido de refugio durante el viaje. De regreso a la tienda, divisó una figura alta y en armadura que bajaba de un caballo y corría hacia Emlinil. Reconoció aquella silueta. La sangre abandonó su rostro, al igual que las fuerzas abandonaron sus brazos, soltando estrepitosamente los maderos que cargaba consigo. Creía estar a punto de desmayarse, pero su corazón se estremeció y palpitó en su pecho tras la primera impresión con más y más fuerza.  
— Thranduil...—susurró, mientras se dirigía hacia él.  
Thranduil había oído el estrépito que causaron los maderos al chocar contra el suelo y, soltando a Emlinil llegó a divisar a Ithiel a la distancia. La amargura se apoderó de él y al ver que se le acercaba, avanzó en su dirección también.

El corazón de Ithiel se llenó de esperanza al ver que Thranduil avanzaba hacia ella, y como la oscuridad nocturna impedía que contemplara claramente su rostro, ignoraba la expresión amenazante en él.

— ¡Thranduil! —llamó Ithiel, con el corazón agitándose en su pecho y con la esperanza embargándola cada vez más.

Pero al oír su nombre, al oír la voz de aquella criatura que lo había herido tanto tiempo atrás, Thranduil se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo la amargura apoderarse de cada parte de su corazón. ¡Cómo se atrevía a aparecer de la nada, protegida por tanto tiempo por los devastadores de su hogar! ¡Se atrevió a llevarse a su esposa y pretender que "salvándola" todo estaría perdonado! Cuando estuvo a su alcance, Thranduil la abofeteó, provocando que Ithiel cayera.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, ramera de los noldor! ¡Pusiste en riesgo a mi esposa! —Gritó Thranduil notoriamente indignado e iracundo— ¡Con qué derecho pusiste tus impúdicas manos sobre ella! ¡Cómo te atreves a fingir que perteneces a nuestro noble linaje cuando no eres más que una serpiente que engaña y traiciona!

— Thranduil, detente —dijo Emlinil, asustada ante tal espectáculo. Se acercó a él, esperando aplacar su ira— Ithiel me ayudó a huir de Doriath. He estado a su lado por voluntad propia.

— ¡Calla, amor mío! —dijo, mirando a Emlinil e indicándole con la mano que detuviera su avance hacia él. Miró nuevamente a Ithiel con desprecio, mientras ella débilmente intentaba levantarse del suelo— ¡Conozco bien a esta serpiente, solo lo hacía esperando sacar provecho alguno del asunto! ¡Cría de cuervo siempre fue! ¡Finge interés y genuino amor, llega a embaucar al más hábil y cuando menos te lo esperas huye buscando su propio beneficio! ¡Lo hizo antes con la casa de Oropher y de seguro ahora ha hecho lo mismo con los noldor y por eso escapa!

— Por favor, Thranduil —suplicaba Ithiel, conteniéndose de llorar pero con la voz temblorosa, logrando ponerse en pie— No hagas mi carga más pesada. Sé que cometí un terrible error. He estado pagando por ello tanto tiempo...

— ¡Vete ya! —Ordenó Thranduil con impaciencia, perturbado cada vez más por su presencia— ¡Ve y entrega tu amor a algún ingenuo y compra con ello tu libertad, tal y como entregaste tu cuerpo a los noldor a cambio de poder! —Dijo lo último recordando un rumor que había oído tiempo atrás—

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! —Refutó Ithiel, sumamente indignada— ¡Jamás hice tal cosa!

— De ti nada me sorprende ya. Y no me interesa en lo absoluto oír tus mentiras y vanas excusas. Es tarde para aceptar que te equivocaste. ¡Si valoras tu miserable existencia, vete ahora! —Dijo a la vez que desenvainaba su espada, no soportaba verla por más tiempo, tantas memorias sepultadas comenzaban a emerger, era doloroso y lo llenaba de odio— ¡Te aseguro de que si no lo haces bañaré con tu sangre la tierra que tú has osado mancillar con tu indigna presencia!

Ithiel, al oír las iracundas palabras de Thranduil, ahogó el llanto que amenazaba con emerger. A paso veloz fue a desatar su caballo, al costado de la tienda, se subió en él y se fue, sin decir palabra alguna y sin mirar atrás. Cabalgó conteniéndose de llorar, cansada de derramar sus lágrimas inútilmente. El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con asfixiarla si no lo hacía, pero ella no debía llorar.

¿No se había sentido como una forastera toda su vida? Y ahora aquel a quien amaba la había repudiado de manera tan cruel. No quedaba ni un jirón del vínculo que antaño los había unido. Estaba sola, siempre lo estuvo. No lloraría, no sería débil, como toda su vida lo había sido. Esta vez no había a dónde huir, porque no tenía hogar del cual escapar. No tenía absolutamente nada. Su única posesión era esas heridas que marcaban su corazón y el dolor que amenazaba con lacerar su pecho. Todo había terminado. Ya no quedaba lugar para ella en Beleriand. Huiría al este, en búsqueda del olvido. Se perdería en los bosques y se quedaría en silencio hasta que todo vestigio de sentimiento se desvaneciera en la locura.

**_*-*-* FIN *-*-*_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este cuento se acabó u.u Sip, se acabó al fin este relato de 14337 palabras, fruto de un delirio febril nacido en fanfiction.net
> 
> El final es triste, lo sé. Pero lo tenía planeado así desde el principio: un amor imposible que jamás se podría concretar. ¡Soy cruel! Vuestras amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas XD
> 
> Realmente me hubiera gustado hacerle secuela (con final feliz, en la Tercera Edad) pero estoy demasiado abrumada con las tareas y trabajos grupales de la uni. Y para colmo con un posible Stucky en proyecto ._. Así que por ahora, ¡Eso es todo amigos!
> 
> Agradesco vuestra compañía a lo largo de esta historia. Espero haberos entretenido un poco al menos. Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
